


I'm Not The Only One

by Janella



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: Jon lo sabe, sabe que no es el único en la vida de Robb.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Jon Snow
Kudos: 8





	I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic de I'm Not The Only One de Sam Smith.

You and me, we made a vow.  
For better or for worseI can't believe you let me down.  
But the proof is in the way, it hurts.For months on end I've had my doubts.  
Denying every tear.  
I wish this would be over now.  
But I know that I still need you here.

Tu y yo, hicimos un voto.  
Para bien o para mal.  
No puedo creer que me has defraudado.  
Pero la prueba está en la forma en que duele.  
Durante meses he tenido mis dudas.Negando toda lágrima.  
Me gustaría que esto terminara ahora.  
Pero sé que todavía te necesito aquí

Jon y Robb no pueden sentarse juntos durante los banquetes y ambos lo saben, sin embargo siempre se buscarán el uno al otro con la mirada, de un extremo de la sala al otro, porque Jon se sienta con los banderizos y pupilos y Robb con los grandes Señores. Pero esa noche, cuando Jon busca a Robb en la mesa más grande no lo ve, no está junto a su padre, como acostumbra, tampoco al lado de la hija mayor del gran señor que estaba de visita en Invernalia, el cual probablemente estuviera molesto por no poder juntar a su hija con el heredero de los Stark.

Casi de forma automática, mira a todos los que están sentados a su alrededor, y odia lo que el hecho de que Theon Greyjoy tampoco esté le hace pensar, ha estado dudando durante demasiado tiempo como para dejar pasar algo así.

Nadie se percata cuando se levanta furioso de la mesa, dispuesto a acabar con todo.

Por su puesto, ¿quien se percataría de que el bastardo a desaparecido?  
Cruelmente se dice a si mismo.

Quisiera no estar viendo lo que ve. Lo quiere tanto que casi se atreve a pedírselo a los dioses pero no importa cuanto lo desee, no puede hacerlo, sería una total ofensa. Sabe que no ha bebido tanto como para alucinar y solo le queda aceptar que sus ojos no lo engañan, desde una ventana en la torre ve como Robb y Theon salen de las caballerizas, acomodando sus ropas para protegerse del frió y los cientos de ojos que mirarían curiosos en el banquete al que se dirigen. Theon toma del brazo a Robb unos pasos antes de la puerta del gran salon donde se celebra un banquete para darle la bienvenida a un gran señor que esta de visita en Invernalia y le acomoda el cabello antes de besar su labios. Jon puede ver como Robb lleva sus manos al rostro de Theon, para profundizar el beso le explica su cruel conciencia. El tiempo parece detenerse en esos segundos en los que Jon se imagina la sonrisa que Robb tiene al terminar el beso.

Sensaciones invaden su cuerpo cuando ve las espaldas de Theon y Robb desaparecer tras las puertas del salón. En su necesidad por aferrarse a algo terminó raspando sus palmas con la piedra de la ventana y tratando de clavar las uñas en la misma. El frío aire que ha soportado durante años de repente cala en sus huesos y perfora sus pulmones, su rostro, húmedo por las lagrimas que ni siquiera notó que dejó salir, se siente mas frió que el resto de su cuerpo pero no le importa, se queda de pie junto a la ventana esperando sentir los latidos de su corazón.

You say I'm crazy.  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done.  
But when you call me baby.  
I know I'm not the only one.

Dices que estoy loco.  
Porque no sabes que sé lo que has hecho.  
Pero cuando me llamas cariño.  
Sé que no soy el único.

-Escúchame- Robb esta sosteniendo su rostro firmemente.

¿Sostendría así el rostro de Theon alguna vez? Quizás mientras lo besaba aquella noche su agarre fuera tan fuerte como en este momento.

Robb le da esa esa mirada que le ha dado varias veces ya, siempre mientras discuten, esa mirada que dice "¿Estas loco?"

-¿Como podría, cariño?

Cariño.

Con cuanta frecuencia usaba esa palabra ahora, siempre con la intención de hacerlo sentir mejor, de suavizarlo, de que olvidara el tema una vez más pero solo lograba que Jon se alejara con brusquedad con la imagen de Robb sonriendole a Theon y llamándole "Cariño".

Robb cree que no lo sabe, que aun son solo sospechas y celos pero desde aquella noche, desde que vio a Robb tomar el rostro de Theon en sus manos, Jon sabe que siempre tuvo razón, que todas su dudas eran ciertas. Cada vez que estaba "demasiado ocupado", cada día que desaparecía y luego lo besaba hasta que olvidara que no había respondido dónde estaba, estaba con Theon, riendo con el, besándolo a el, llamándolo cariño... Aquella noche quitó el velo de su rostro y no había forma de volver a ponerlo allí, ahora donde antes no hubo duda la había y donde había duda había certeza, la certeza de que no era el único.

-¿Como podría, cariño?- Repitió.

Cada vez que lo decía, cada vez que la palabra salia de sus labios Jon deseaba poder acabar con todo, poder decirle que le dejara en paz, que dejara de ir a su habitación cuando todos dormían, que dejara de buscar su mirada en el comedor, que lo que fuera que tuvieran había llegado a su fin, que dejara de llamarle "cariño". Pero no podía, en cambio solo se iba después de un herido "Se que lo haces", limpiaba sus lagrimas camino a su habitación y rezaba porque nadie lo viera. No podía porque lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba junto a el.

I have loved you for many years. Maybe I am just not enough.  
You've made me realize my deepest fear.  
By lying and tearing us up

Te he amado por muchos años.  
Quizás simplemente no soy suficiente.  
Me has hecho darme cuenta de mi miedo más profundo.  
Al mentir y separarnos.

Sentado en el piso de su habitación, mirando a la chimenea siempre, después de cada pelea, pensaba lo mismo: Cuanto lo amaba. Cuanto tiempo lo ha amado, desde la primera vez que ignoro la mirada de reproche de su madre y le pidió que jugara con el en la nieve. A pesar de sus intentos de dejar de amarlo, porque amar a su hermano de la forma en que el lo hacia estaba mal, no pudo dejar de hacerlo. A pesar de las mil razones que tenia para dejar de amarlo nunca, hasta ahora, había deseado tanto poder hacerlo. Minutos después se preguntaba si acaso no era suficiente para el, si su amor no era suficiente, si el no era suficiente.

¿Y como iba a serlo? se preguntaba, ¿Como iba a ser suficiente para el heredero de invernalia un bastardo? y ademas el bastardo de su propio padre... 

No era suficiente para él, quizás pudiera ser suficiente para alguien más... Pero siempre sería un bastardo y los bastardos no son suficiente para nadie, entonces se decía que jamás seria suficiente, que nunca tendría una familia, ni respeto, ni amor. Lo que más temía se hacía realidad. El no podía cambiar su origen, ni su sangre, ni el hecho de que amaba a Robb Stark. Su más grande miedo se haría realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción dice "Bebé" pero en la historia lo puse como "cariño"
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Como extra quiero recomendarles escuchar un cover precioso de esta canción, pueden encontrarlo en youtube si buscan "I'm not the ponly one kpop star" La canción es hermosa y siempre me pone sentimental pero escuchando ese cover me inspiré para escribir este shot.


End file.
